


An Early Memory

by veenadaiya



Category: El Internado | The Boarding School (TV)
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, Dreams, El Internado - Freeform, F/M, Memory Loss, Sad, Slight spoiler from season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:33:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veenadaiya/pseuds/veenadaiya
Summary: Iván's memory gets the best of him one morning.





	An Early Memory

**Author's Note:**

> A quick one I whipped up here as I finished this lovely Spanish TV series called El Internado. One of my favorites and I only wish that there were more existing fics for it. 
> 
> This fic is set to take place pretty soon after Iván and Julia make up.

     When Iván learned of the side effects the medicine would have on him, he was crushed.

He was scared.

He was nervous.

     He was afraid of what would become of him. As he instantly knew that his memories would slowly fade. His memories of Carolina, Marcos, Cayetano, his father (maybe that's a blessing), and especially Julia. Iván had even broke up with her because of it, believing it would be better in the end for her so she wouldn't have to take care of the bother that he believed he would become. The two fought for days about it, eventually ending up with them rejoicing and realizing they never needed each other more and though thick and thin, Julia would be there for him. Julia would remember everything for him. She'd remember every fight, every kiss. Everything. She'd be there to the end with him. And he couldn't love her more for it.

     Before Lucia mysteriously disappeared (getting a ticket out of camp supposedly), she had told Iván that a way to slightly slow down the process of his mind losing itself was to keep a journal, or just notes of his memories. Which that advice ended with Julia finding the videos anyway and in the end, it didn't seem to work to well.

     So he picked up another habit.

     Every morning when he'd wake up and every night before he went to sleep, Iván would stare at the ceiling in front of him, then to the walls surrounding him and processed where he was. That he was at the Laguna Negra Boarding School. He then would sit up from his bed and looked at the two other beds closest to him. Roque's and Cayetano's. He then looked across the room at where Marcos' laid, sleeping soundly. Iván would then repeat all the names of his friends until his roommates woke up. After days of this, Iván truly believed it was helping. But he soon realized Cayetano's name was surely getting harder and harder to remember. And what made it worse is that he knew he was forgetting someone. A name that was on the tip of his tongue but just couldn't come out. 

     But Iván brushed it off, carrying on with his day with eating, helping the sick, and fighting for their lives. It became normal now that the soldiers outside the fence wanted to kill everyone inside the boarding school. ' _But',_ Iván thought, ' _If you think about it too much, it ruins everyones hope.'_

     Iván woke up the next morning, head aching. He went through his routine of looking at the walls around him, he looked down at his hands and for a moment, struggled to think of where he was. He recognized Marcos, the boy sleeping at the other side of the room but he was not able to think of the names of the other two boys that used to sleep in the room. Iván swung his legs over the side of the bed and let the tips of his toes graze the cold, wooden floor. Looking down at his feet, he brought his hands up to his face and rubbed his eyes. The clock on his nightstand read 6:43am. Only 17 minutes till his alarm really rang. He swore under his breath before getting up to use the bathroom.

     Iván slowly opened the door to his room, hoping to quiet the noise that the hinges seemed to make each time. First his eyes looked to the left, seeing no one. Then they shifted to right where he saw a girl with dark hair and big teeth smiling at him. She wore only pajamas, like him. 

     "Iván? What're you doing out here?" the girl asked, walking closer towards him with a spring in her step. Iván furrowed his eyebrows at her, confused. ' _Is she talking to me?'_

     Iván looked around him and saw nobody else in the hall that she could be talking to. "Do I know you?" he asked, pointing at himself then to her. The look on the young woman's face went from joy to fear within a second. 

     "Iván? It's me. Julia," the girls voice broke. Part of Iván's mind told him that he recognized the girl that stood in front of him. She looked vaguely familiar. He tilted his head, thinking but then chose to walk away from the girl as he saw no reason to continue talking to her.

     His hand met with the door handle at the same time as the same girl tugging on the sleeve of his shirt. 

     "Oy! I don't know you, get off me," he groaned, yanking his arm away from her and entering the rest room. It was empty. Quiet. The quiet-ness allowed him to gather his thoughts. He stared into the mirror at his reflection, feeling the tap water fall against his hands.

     ' _Julia? Do I know a Julia?'_ Iván thought. But the more he concentrated, the more frustrated he became. His mind told him he didn't know the girl but his heart was aching. He pounded his fist against the sink.  _Julia. Julia Medina? My girlfriend?_

_My girlfriend._

The name and the memory of her instantly came back to him. He turned and ran out the door, seeing only an empty hallway. Not a soul insight. _'Where was her room? Where was her room? Think, Iván, think!'_ he shouted at himself, pounding at the side of his head. Finding her room, he threw the door open only to see a sleepy Victoria and Amaya just waking up.

     "Where's Julia?" he asked the two sleepy girls. They looked at him with confused faces. He rolled his eyes and left. Heading towards the girls bathroom, he heard his name be called from behind him. She stood at the end of the hall, near the bottom of the steps. 

     Iván ran towards her with open arms and guilt in his heart. But he soon noticed that the closer he got to her, the more she began to fade away. She was gone. He turned in circles, searching for her and calling her name. A white noise hovered in the back of his ear drums but then it all went quiet.

     "Iván," her voice called out. Julia stood behind him with a smile.

     "Julia?" he took a step forward which resulted in her taking one back.

     "Wake up."

      His eyes opened with a snap. Sweat covered his back, seeping into the sheets. His face was dripping. He took in his surroundings and noticed the girl that hovered over his face.

     "Julia!" he gasped, reaching up to hug her tight. She laughed as she felt his embrace. "What happened?" he asked, pulling away.

     "You were screaming my name in your sleep. Marcos wasn't able to wake you up. What were you dreaming about?" Julia explained, sitting on the edge of his bed. She was still in her pajamas.

     Iván laid back down on his bed, breathing deep breaths of air. "Nothing important," he replied with a sigh of relief.

     He turned his head to the clock on the nightstand.

     6:43am.


End file.
